Helado
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: Clary decide que día de brujas es un buen día para cumplir su propósito de cumpleaños.


**Nota:** Este one shot se sitúa antes de Ciudad de Huesos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de** The Mortal Instruments** pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poquitín a costa suya.

**Personajes: **Simon, Clary.

**Palabras según word**: 1071.

**Estado: **Terminado.

__Este fic particia en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco",__ del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".__

* * *

..:: **Helado** ::..

* * *

**H**acía frío. Mucho. Demasiado. Se estaba congelando. Sopló sobre sus manos para intentar calentarlas un poco y luego las frotó. Fue en vano. Volvió a meterlas a los bolsillos de pantalón. Checó su celular; Clary llevaba media hora de retraso. Tembló. Sus dientes tintinearon. Oteó las calles, de derecha e izquierda por si no llegaba desde la ruta de siempre. Y cuando estuvo a punto de convertirse en una paleta helada, sonrió, ahí había una mata pelirroja resaltando entre la multitud apurada por el día de brujas.

Clary cruzó corriendo la avenida y se detuvo justo antes de estamparse contra suyo. Simon hubiera preferido tener que evitar que cayera porque así, al menos, habría habido una razón para sujetarla con firmeza. Ella jadeó, recuperando el aliento. Su cabello estaba alborotado por el viento de otoño, su nariz colorada, y sus labios, protegidos con lápiz humectante, lucían cremosos. Bendito otoño; la hacía lucir preciosa.

—¡Perdona! —inhaló profundo con los ojos cerrados, luego detuvo sus pupilas en él. —Te compensaré con un helado ¿qué te parece?

—Estupendo, me muero de calor —dijo intentando sonar serio para seguirle el juego.

—¡Perfecto! Espero que no haya mucha gente.

Una brisa helada lo hizo cruzarse de brazos y encogerse. —Ojalá, parece que vivimos en un desierto.

Clary rió. —¿Vendrás a mi casa esta noche?

—Por supuesto, los dulces que Jocelyn da son los mejores de la cuadra. ¿Crees que me de el doble si me visto de Ezio Auditore?

—No creo que conozca a Ezio—. Lo tomó del brazo y Simon se dejó guiar.

—¡Que horror! Tendré que darle unas lecciones urgentes sobre Assassins Creed pronto.

—Suerte, la vez pasada me ignoró cuando quise explicarle una mejor forma de hacer _cupcakes_ veganos.

—Ni hablar —se encogió de hombros —supongo que reciclaré el disfraz de Drácula.

—¿Y dónde está tu espíritu festivo?

—Estará en la enorme cantidad de dulces que devoraré y espero que no me causen caries mutantes mañana por la mañana. ¿Tú de que irás?

—De una chica pelirroja.

—¡Deslumbrante!

Clary alzó y bajó las cejas, y añadió: —Zombi.

—¡Wow! Me dejas impactado.

—Soy una genio — palpó su cabeza —. Pero enserio ¿a dónde se fueron nuestras ganas de asustar a la gente?

—Supongo que las ganas de tener novio las mandaron a volar.

—Yo no quiero tener —Clary frunció el ceño, luego le lanzó una mirada de burla —¿Es que tú…? ¡Oh!

—Tonta. No. Hablaba de una regla general.

—Tranquilo, Simon. Ya estás en edad casamentera, tranquilo —le dio palmaditas en el brazo para hacerle sentir su apoyo —. Te conseguiré una chica guapa.

—Qué considerada… espera —por primera vez se percató a dónde lo había guiado Clary. Miró atónito la heladería vacía —. ¿Era enserio, Fray?

Ella asintió, solemne. —¿Me creerías capaz de mentirte?

—¡Podríamos estar bajo cero!

La campanilla del local sonó en cuanto Clary abrió la puerta, pero al ver que él no avanzaba se quedó en el umbral.

—¿Recuerdas aquella lista? —Simon negó —. La que hice en mi cumpleaños.

—¿Los propósitos?

—Sí. El quinto es: comer helado un día muy, muy frío. ¿Y adivina qué?

Simon suspiró resignado: —Hoy es un día muy, muy frío.

—Exacto. Pase usted, caballero.

Adentro todo estaba decorado con motivos de Halloween. Había arañas colgando del techo, calabazas sonrientes pegadas en los muros, murciélagos de papel como centros en las pocas mesas del local. Eran los únicos clientes, pero eso no menguaba los ánimos de su amiga. Simon pidió uno de choco menta y Clary uno de mango.

—¿No es un poco ligero para ser un propósito? —comentó.

—Que va. Estabas congelándote. Es suficientemente bueno como lanzarse de paracaídas.

—¿Y qué objeto tiene? No salvaremos el mundo.

—Podría ser la clave para que te conviertas en Bobby.

—_Cool_. Entonces acepto el desafío.

—Aquí tienen —la encargada les entregó ambos helados. Los conos estaban envueltos en un papel morado con el dibujo de Frankestein devorando bolas de nieve. En la cima llevaban una galleta de adorno de Halloween. El de Simon tenía un pequeño murciélago, el de Clary un fantasma.

Aunque ella se había ofrecido para invitarlos, al final fue Lewis quien pagó, alegando que esos no eran los modales de un posible súper héroe.

Regresaron al parque y se acomodaron en una banca bajo uno de los pocos árboles que aún tenían hojas verdes. El viento hacía refunfuñar a Clary cuando provocaba que sus cabellos taparan su rostro y más de una vez estos cayeron en su helado. Simon se alegró de no tener el cabello largo, se veía demasiado molesto andar sujetando y acomodando una y otra vez mechones rebeldes detrás de las orejas.

—No te burles.

—Es divertido. Parece un mayor reto que comer helado. Quizá tu propósito debió ser ese.

—Pero tú ni siquiera los has probado y pareces gelatina en batidora, anda, cómelo.

Se encogió de hombros y tan pronto le dio una lamida su cuerpo pareció bajar unos cuantos grados. —¿Sabes qué sería fantástico?

—¿Que en verdad pudieras tener los poderes de Bobby?

—Sí. No sentir frío. ¿Te imaginas? Podrías andar con sandalias y trajes de baño, la vida sería sencilla.

—Lo dudo. Entonces te andarías quejando de que no puedes sentir frío.

—Hay demasiadas posibilidades como para quejarse.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Puedes ir a Alaska o a la Antártida y jugar con las focas, los oseznos y los pingüinos.

—¡Qué divertido! —Clary rió.

—¿Verdad?

—Pero no me gustaría…

—¿Prefieres estar temblando como viejito con Parkinson?

—Sí. Prefiero mis temblores. ¡Dibujar algo cuando tienes frío! —chasqueó los dedos, sus ojos se iluminaron —Un buen ejercicio de arte.

Simon sonrió —Creo que tienes un fetiche con el frío. Yo desearía no tener este pinche frío.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas Lewis ¡Es noche de brujas! Uuuh —movió sus dedos hacia él como si lanzara un hechizo. —Todo puede suceder en noche de brujas.

—Entonces deseo que te comas mi helado.

—¡Concedido! Eres un llorón.

Y Clary se lo quitó de las manos.

Ojalá que le pidiera un abrazo. Uno para calentar su cuerpo y para estar toda la vida juntos.

.

—Todo puede suceder en noche de brujas.

—¿Mmm? —Clary alzó la vista del espejo, alisaba los pliegues de sus mangas. Esa noche iría a la fiesta de Magnus como una versión tétrica de Alicia.

—Nada, de repente recordé algo.

Ella sonrió de medio lado al inspeccionar el atuendo del chico. —Decidido: tenemos que hacer algo con esa falta de imaginación para la elección de tus disfraces, Simon.

Se ajustó la capa. —Es para no perder la costumbre.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota: Fue algo muy ligero y sencillo, espero que les haya gustado de cualquier manera.

Saludos.


End file.
